


reading in between the lines

by crytalstellar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story (Mystic Messenger), Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Gender of Reader is unspecified, Just to be safe, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, since it's the suit Saeran and he's not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: Saeran comes to your room one night and isn't particularly forth-coming about what he wants.





	reading in between the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xaikra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaikra/gifts).



> i am still alive apparently. hello and happy new year! i can't believe that my first fic of 2019 is smut. 
> 
> so this fic is inspired by a piece of art done by Xaikra on twitter! i saw it when i woke up and my brain was like 'LET'S WRITE.' and here we are. i can't link the image directly, but she draws the most wonderful saerans (and has a fun triple boyfriend au) so if you like him and you're not following her already, please do so! 
> 
> in other news, this fic is loosely beta read, so i may have missed a few mistakes. otherwise, please enjoy!

“Lick it.”

You swallow thickly as you stare at the sight of Saeran’s fully erect cock before you. To be honest, you’re not quite sure what led to this. Saeran had already been by earlier, leaving once he had his fill of mocking you and your intelligence for the evening. After he left you went to take a shower, only to find him back again when you exited the bathroom, a dark, lusty look in his eyes. He’d commanded you to get on your knees, and now here you are.

“Come on, toy, I don’t have all night!” he snaps.

Slowly, you glance up at Saeran, then back at his manhood. It’s not your first time seeing one in person, but it seems a bit strange that he’s suddenly decided he wants you to give him a blow job. Then again he has the tendency to be unpredictable sometimes.

“You’re hungry, aren’t you?” Saeran taunts. “You could even call this your dinner for the night.”

“This isn’t food.” The words fall from your mouth before you can even stop them. Once you realize what you’ve said you freeze, unsure of how he’ll react. Will he get angry? Will he yell and call you ungrateful? You brace yourself for the scolding, but it never happens.

“You’re good at pretending, aren’t you?” he sneers, an odd edge to his tone. “So why don’t you just do that?”

Pretend? Pretend it’s what? A popsicle? A lollipop? Or maybe a hot dog? You squint at his cock. Yeah. No. Not possible. But if you tell him that, he might actually get pissed off. You’ve already mouthed off once, it’s best to not try your luck, lest he decide he doesn’t want to wait for you to do it of your own volition.

“Well?” When Saeran speaks again, you can tell that there’s something definitely off about the way he sounds. He’s definitely impatient, but there’s something more than that. You can’t help but look at him again. Saeran stares back down at you, his gaze meeting yours. The expression on his face is… complicated. He’s obviously a bit annoyed at your hesitation, but there’s still something beyond that that you can’t quite pin your finger on.

“Hurry up!” he urges. “Or are you too dumb to understand what I’m saying to you?”

Saeran’s harsh words don’t match the strange look in his eyes. You furrow your brows, trying to discern what lies beneath his overly brash exterior. Saeran looks away from you and insists you hurry up again. This time his voice cracks a little, almost as if he’s nervous.

Is that it? Is he… _nervous_?

But why would he be? The only thing that pops up in your mind is that he might be worried that you won’t do what he wants… Of course, he could force you, but if he was going to do that, he would have done it already. Could it really be that he wants you to want to do it of your own free will? Is he afraid that you don’t want to?

It isn’t like you’re totally against the idea, there’s no denying that, despite his arrogant and almost vicious behavior that you feel some attraction toward him. Likely a remnant from the days when he went by Ray. If things were different, if he was a bit more like how he was then, there’d be less hesitation on your part.

The thought of Ray makes you wonder, though. Ultimately, Ray was part of Saeran. Would that mean that maybe, deep, deep down, he still holds the same affection Ray had for you?

No. It’d be unwise to get your hopes up.  
  
“Hey!” Saeran’s voice pulls you from your thoughts. “Are you even listening to me?”

You nod.

“Then what are you waiting for?”

A sign. Or something like that. But you don’t say it. You don’t say anything.

Saeran glowers at you and makes an aggravated sound. You brace yourself, waiting for him to just grab you and shove his cock in your mouth. However, he merely yells, “Fine! If you won’t do it, then I’m leaving!”

“...wait.”

“Oh?” Saeran laughs cockily. “Did the thought of being alone by yourself change your mind?”

“No.” Saeran didn’t yell at you earlier when you accidentally slipped, so maybe you can take this chance to be a little more honest. He obviously isn’t going to shove himself on you at this point, so what’s the harm? “I want to know why.”

“You want to know why?” he echoes almost mockingly. “What makes you think you deserve to know my reasoning?”

You don’t know if you should challenge him more than you already have by asking. You don’t want to bite off more than you can chew.

“I’m in a good mood, so I guess I’ll tell you,” he declares haughtily. “I had the urge, and thought I’d be nice and let you try to be useful for once and help me.”

“...in other words, you want me to do it.”

His eyes narrow. “I never said that.”

Not directly. But in a way, it kind of seems like that’s what he wants. If he wanted to torment you, he would have said it differently, or just forced himself on you. Lately, when it comes to Saeran, you’ve found that you have to read in between the lines to really understand what he means beneath those nasty words of his. And the more you think about it, the more you come to believe that he wants you to want to do it.

“But that’s what you want, isn’t it?” you ask, growing braver.

“I…” Saeran tries to come up with some sort of excuse to counter the straightforward question you’ve given him. “What does it matter if I want you to or not?”

“I’ll only do it if you want me to.”

Saeran twitches. If he really doesn’t want you to, he’ll stomp off and probably leave you alone for the night. And if he does… that means that you’re getting better at reading Saeran. And that’s a step in the right direction. Or at least you think it is.

“Fine! Believe what you want,” he finally spits out, his face a bright cherry red. That’s probably as good as a confession as you’re going to get from him for the time being.

You smile a little, glad that you were right before turning your attention to the matter at hand.

It’s been a while since you’ve given someone a blow job, so you’re feeling a bit rusty. You lean forward and sensually run your tongue up the length of his cock, hoping Saeran doesn’t mind if you decide to take your time. His entire body stills as you move, and you can hear his breath come out in tiny stutters. All you’ve done is lick it. Is he sensitive?

You look up at him once more, and there’s a rare, flustered look on his face. It’s almost cute.

“Wh-what are you staring at?” he sputters.

“I… I’m just making sure you’re okay,” you answer.

Saeran scoffs. “Are you an idiot? Of course I am! Just keep going!”

“Okay…”

You raise one hand and wrap it around his cock, bringing your lips to the tip. Carefully, you run your tongue over it before inserting it into your mouth. You suck the head softly and Saeran jerks against you. That’s a good reaction right? Little by little, you take in more of his length until you can’t any more. Then you hollow your cheeks once more. Saeran lets out what sounds like a pleasured grunt.

Feeling reassured by his reaction, you begin to bob your head up and down at a steady rhythm, occasionally rising high enough to swirl your tongue around the head. Saeran attempts to muffle any sounds coming from him, but all you can hear as you go down on him are his labored breaths echoing throughout the room.

You don’t mind hearing him though.

In fact, it’s kind of sexy.

You start to move faster as a need grows hot and warm between your legs. Odds are that you’ll probably have to take care of it on your own later, but for now the satisfaction from hearing Saeran enjoying you suck him off will do.

“Fuck,” Saeran hisses, reaching down and fisting a handful of your hair. You gasp a little as he tugs and accidently graze your teeth against his cock. He groans loudly and pulls at your hair again. Figuring he must have enjoyed that feeling, you gently run your teeth against his skin once more.

This time Saeran rasps out your name and it serves as motivation to make him cum. You pick up the pace, using both your hands and mouth to pleasure him. He writhes beneath your touch, no longer attempting to stifle himself as he moves his hips to synchronize himself with your own. You feel his cock grow harder, and it almost feels like it’s pulsating. He’s close. He’s so close. Just a little bit more and…

Saeran lets out a drawn out moan as he orgasms. His warm cum fills your mouth and as you pull away some of it dribbles out. Reflexively, you swallow it, wincing a tiny bit as it goes down. That stuff never really tasted that good.

He quickly zips his pants back up and you expect him to just leave, but instead he crouches down so that you’re eye level. He’s got an oddly tender look in his eye and he reaches out to smooth down your hair.

“Not bad for an idiot,” he whispers, his voice soft. Affectionate. Almost makes you forget the fact that he berates you daily.

Saeran rises and leaves the room. Thinking that that’s the end of that, you head into the bathroom wash your hands and face. When you come out, Saeran is in your room again, his back turned to you as he places a glass of what looks like water on your bedside table.

“...Saeran?”

He jumps a little and whirls around, the haughty and annoyed expression you know so well plastered on his face. “What?”

“...why are you here again?”

“What does it matter to you?” he snaps and you sigh. It seems that tenderness from earlier is already gone and long forgotten.

Saeran’s face scrunches up in a frown and he picks up the glass and stalks over toward you. He shoves it in your hand and commands, “Drink.”

You stare at the glass. It’s clear and doesn’t smell like anything, so you don’t think it’s been tainted. “What is it?”

“It’s water, you airhead!”

“Oh…"

“Just shut up and drink it!”

You obey and down the water, not realizing how thirsty you were until the liquid hit your lips. When it’s all gone, you give Saeran a small smile, “...thank you.”

His face flushes the tiniest shade of pink and he looks away, almost as if he’s embarrassed. “I just thought you deserved something to wash down your ‘dinner’ since you didn’t do a terrible job.”

“I see… Though, I think I’d prefer actual food.”

Saeran’s lips twitch and you swear he almost smiles a little. “...if you’re really good and stop being so dumb, I’ll consider it.”

  



End file.
